Power Rangers Nova Corps
Power Rangers Nova Corps is a comic series based on the Power Rangers characters. It follows a team of original Rangers and tells a story unconnected to the shows. Where the comic takes place in the Power Rangers continuity is questionable but it seems to have come after the events of Power Rangers in Space as Lord Zed is never mentioned and neither is Zordon. Characters Nova Corps *A.R. Stryker/Red Ranger: The leader of the Nova Corps and the oldest member. Stryker is the last remaining member of the original Nova Corps and is a hardened warrior. He sees himself as a drill sergeant who tears his men down just so he can build them back up again. He seems to have some kind of attachment to his helmet, refusing to take it off. *Nick Stone/Yellow Ranger: A very timid and shy young man who likes to bury his head in a book. Nick is the weakest fighter, but manages to use his mind to find the weakest spots of his enemies, this also gives him an advantage over his enemies, as most the warriors they fight are mindless foot soldiers who can't think for themselves. *Wilbert Bones/Blue Ranger: A man born and raised in the south, Bones is a hardworking man who speaks in a thick southern accent. Bones is a sterotypical southerner and is known for speaking in metaphors that no one can understand, though they usually have some kind of meaning behind them that comes in to play later on. *Julia Thorn/Black Ranger: Julia is a very excitable young woman who is a fan of comic books and movies. Because of this, she loves being a part of the Rangers as she can more or less become a real life superhero. She has a habit of singing her thoughts and likes to make quips about the enemies. *Harold Neubert/Green Ranger: The only member (other than Stryker) who was a fighter before becoming a Ranger. Harold is a black belt in karate and is a master at judo. He has quite an ego, believing he can defeat all the Rangers' enemies by himself and even putting the mission in danger just so he can get all the fame. This may be his biggest flaw, but it also his greatest strength as he doesn't know when to give up. Zords *Red Dragonzord *Yellow Sphinxzord *Blue Jackalopezord *Black Pegasuszord *Green Catoblepaszord Lambdians *King Epsilon: The king of the planet Lambda and the main antagonist of the series. Epsilon has conquered thousands of planets all across the universe and is known by many as "The Oncoming Fire" as just like a fire he spreads fast and can destroy everything in his path. In fact, he is so feared most don't even refer to him by a name at all, only refering to Epsilon as "him". *Gamma: Epsilon's adviser who wears a strange mask. He is one of the most powerful Lambdians second only to Epsilon himself. Gamma is very unpredictable, having bipolar mood swings at random points. He also seems to be able to warp his own biology, as one moment he'll have a body the next he'll just be a floating cloak. *Chi: The only female member of Epsilon's team and a skilled warrior, Chi leads Epsilon's army and has defeated countless foes. She takes pride in her work, even taking the weapons of the enemies she has killed. Because of this, she is one of the deadliest women in the known universe. *Alpha & Beta: Epsilon's dim witted henchmen who resemble little imps. They are usually the comic relief in scenes involving Epsilon, as most of his henchmen are extremely deadly and terrifying. Issues #"Rangers Together Part I": A.R. Stryker's Nova Corps Rangers are all killed by King Epsilon and his henchmen. #"Rangers Together Part II": Stryker crash lands on Earth after flying around the universe for many years. He is found by Nick Stone, Wilbert Bones, Julia Thorn and Harold Neubert. #"Rangers Together Part III": Stryker is talked in to by the four to teach them how to be Power Rangers. He teaches them all the rules and how to fight, with Epsilon finding out about this. #"Rangers Together Part IV": Epsilon sends down his warrior Achilles who turns out to be extremely powerful. However, the Rangers do manage to defeat him, but Stryker informs them that the fight isn't over yet as Achilles grows fifty feet tall. #"Rangers Together Part V": The Rangers think they're about to die, but Stryker summons the zords, and for the first time the Nova Corps Megazord is formed. After a large battle, they manage to defeat Achilles, who explodes in to light and the Rangers celebrate, while Epsilon angrily realizes the Power Rangers are back. #"Sun Burn Part I": After the defeat of Achilles, Epsilon has Gamma hire a new warrior. The warrior he gets calls himself Apollo, and he has the ability to burst in to flames at will. Meanwhile, Julia begins to develop a dislike for Stryker, as she believes his methods of training are too harsh. #"Sun Burn Part II": The Rangers manage to defeat Apollo and have their Megazord battle. However, as it turns out, Apollo retains his abilities in giant form, making him even more dangerous than before. However, the Rangers manage to stop him by throwing him in to the ocean. In the mean time, Julia and Stryker have a heart to heart, which ends in Julia admitting she'll never like Stryker's way of training but she understands why he does it. #"A to B: After being yelled at and smacked by Epsilon quite a bit, Epsilon's henchmen Alpha and Beta decide to prove themselves by taking on the Rangers all by themselves, and they actually manage to defeat them (though by complete accident) and even steal their Morphers. #"Shooting Stars Part I": Gamma hires his strongest assassin yet in the form of Orion, a man who has the ability to use the stars themselves as weapons. Meanwhile, Wilbert and Nick decide to find out what causes Harold to have such a massive ego. #"Shooting Stars Part II": The Rangers realize that Orion's powers only work when it's night, and thus must find a way to lure him out during the day. Meanwhile, Wilbert and Nick meet Harold's (unnamed) parents who treat Harold like there is nothing wrong with him and he shouldn't do anything to improve himself, explaining his ego. Trivia *The comic has many Greek themes in it. The antagonists are named after the Greek alphabet, the zords are Greek monsters, and even the villains of the week are named after things from Greek mythology. Category:Comics Category:Power Rangers